


Wariat

by ClioSelene



Series: LawCora [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Other
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 01:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14297379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClioSelene/pseuds/ClioSelene
Summary: Dlaczego Rosinante uważa, że jest zupełnym wariatem.





	Wariat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arienek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arienek/gifts).



> Dla Arien i przez Arien. Zupełny wariat i obłąkany dureń należą zresztą do niej.

Jestem zupełny wariat.  
  
Law bez wątpienia uważa mnie za obłąkanego durnia, ale nie domyśla się nawet, że oszalałem właśnie na _jego_ punkcie. Pewnie nigdy nie przyszło mu do głowy, że jedno jedyne słowo może mieć tak duże znaczenie i tak wiele zmienić w życiu człowieka. Kiedy dzisiaj po raz pierwszy nazwał mnie "Cora-san", miałem wrażenie, że szczęście rozsadzi mnie od środka. Tak, to, co teraz czuję, to szczęście - emocja, o której przez ostatnie dwadzieścia lat zapomniałem kompletnie.  
  
Nie mogę zresztą powiedzieć, by to jedno słowo tak naprawdę cokolwiek zmieniło - co najwyżej dodało, rozwinęło, dopełniło. Pozwoliło zrozumieć. Zmiana byłaby wtedy, gdybym wcześniej, kiedykolwiek, chociaż raz uważał go za denerwującego gówniarza, za kłopot, za odpychającą i złą istotę, z którą nie chciałbym mieć do czynienia - to jednak nigdy nie miało miejsca. Jak mógłbym o tym nieszczęsnym dziecku myśleć w taki sposób??? Jeśli wywoływał we mnie jakieś negatywne emocje, to tylko przez fakt, że tak uparcie chciał zostać z Rodziną i z pełną świadomością pragnął stać się drugim Doffym. Głuptas. Doffy był od samego początku złem wcielonym, podczas gdy Law był przecież dobrym dzieckiem. _Jest_ dobrym dzieckiem.  
  
Dzieci, wbrew nazwie, nie pasują do Rodziny. Dorośli są dorosłymi, decydują za siebie, ale dzieci mają prawo, by żyć z dala od tych potworów. Trzy razy poniosłem porażkę i - o ile nie dokona się jakiś cud - Dellinger, Buffalo i Baby 5 pozostaną u Doffy'ego i będą przyczyniać się do katastrof, jakie mój brat spuści na świat. Gorycz tej świadomości osładza mi tylko wiedza, że _Law nie wróci do Rodziny_. Nie dopuszczę do tego, choćby miała to być ostatnia rzecz w moim życiu. Ostatnie sześć miesięcy, które spędziliśmy razem, jedynie wzmocniły moje wcześniejsze wrażenie: Law należy do innego świata, niesie z sobą inną jakość niż bandyci Donquixote. Nawet jeśli doświadczone okrucieństwa wpłynęły na jego osobowość, to nie zmieniły samej jego esencji, samego rdzenia, ukrytego pod tą grubą warstwą nienawiści, w którą się przyoblekł. Życie go przygniotło, ale nie złamało. Widzę na własne oczy, że te pół roku to był wystarczający czas na odwyk od Doffy'ego - wystarczający czas, by przypomnieć sobie o swoim prawdziwym wnętrzu.  
  
Jestem urzeczony jego wnętrzem.  
  
Law jest tak bardzo inteligentny. Gdyby wziąć wszystkich członków Rodziny - odliczając Doffy'ego - i zsumować ich intelekt, Law w dalszym ciągu by ich przewyższał. Rzecz jasna ma znacznie lepszy mózg także ode mnie i zdumiewa mnie na każdym kroku. Jest bystry, jest przenikliwy i w każdej sytuacji zachowuje trzeźwość umysłu. Analizuje problem i zawsze szuka rozwiązania. Oczywiście taka wiara w logikę i racjonalizm ma też swoje ujemne strony - racjonaliści rzadko bywają optymistami, którzy wierzą i mają nadzieję, a to właśnie wiary i nadziei Law w tej chwili potrzebuje najbardziej. No, nie ma obawy, moich wystarczy za nas obu, zresztą... Sądzę, że po pół roku nawet w nim musiała się obudzić jakaś iskra woli życia, nieważne jak bardzo starałby się ją zdusić, by potem się nie rozczarować. Głupol, wola życia jest siłą, nie słabością! Uwierz w to wreszcie!  
  
Law jest też wrażliwy i ma serce, choć trzeba się mocno przyjrzeć, by to dostrzec... albo spędzić w nim kilka miesięcy sam na sam. Życie go zahartowało w sposób, który jest ciężko wybaczyć - ale też nie było innej możliwości, by wtedy przetrwał. Jest twardy jak rzadko który dorosły, cieleśnie i mentalnie. Umie znosić ból bez słowa skargi, a przecież choroba musi mu sprawiać prawdziwe cierpienia...! Samotność, do której został zmuszony, dała mu sił, choć jednocześnie prawie zupełnie ograbiła z czegoś ważniejszego: szacunku dla innych ludzi i pragnienia ich obecności. Nie mam wątpliwości, że gdyby został w Rodzinie, stałby się ostatecznie okrutnym i pozbawionym sumienia człowiekiem, bo mój brat zepsułby go całkowicie, zniszczyłby w nim ostatnie resztki dobra. Law jest jednak dzieckiem lekarzy - i choć wiem z autopsji, że nawet najlepsi rodzice mogą wydać na świat prawdziwe potwory, to w jego przypadku nie miało to miejsca. Jego pochodzenie, jego wychowanie, to wszystko, czego doświadczył przed tragedią Białego Miasta, wciąż siedzi głęboko w jego osobowości, niezmienne - nawet jeśli bursztynołów i zagłada Flevance wiele w nim skrzywiły i wypaczyły. Ten sam Law, który w Rodzinie nigdy nikomu nie pokazał łez, płakał przecież w każdym szpitalu, do którego go zabrałem, bezbronny wobec oskarżeń, strachu i przekleństw, z jakimi się tam zetknął. Ten sam Law, który bez emocji dokonywał z rozkazu mojego brata zupełnych podłości, powstrzymywał moje napady agresji, w których bliski byłem zrównania z ziemią tych miejsc, gdzie chorym powinno się pomagać, a nie odrzucać. Ktoś, kto utracił człowieczeństwo, nie postępuje w ten sposób... i już ja się postaram, żeby nigdy więcej o nim nie zapomniał. Nie oddam go Doffy'emu na zatracenie!  
  
Kiedy to biedne dziecko pojawiło się przed moim bratem, mówiąc o własnej śmierci bez żadnych emocji, bez żadnego strachu, było to bardziej potworne niż jakiekolwiek okrucieństwa dokonane przez gangsterów Donquixote. W świecie jest wiele niesprawiedliwości, o które można mieć pretensje - ale spotkanie z dziesięciolatkiem, który wie, że ma przed sobą trzy lata życia, i zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie może zrobić nic, by zmienić ten wyrok, sprawia zupełnie inny rodzaj przykrości. Jednak kiedy stał tam i mówił o swojej chorobie, tym, co przeważało w jego oczach nie były rozpacz czy szaleństwo, tylko chłodna determinacja, co na swój sposób było straszniejsze, ale też robiło wrażenie. Doffy był oczywiście i rozbawiony, i zainteresowany, i ponad wszelką wątpliwość kalkulował, jaką może mieć korzyść z pozbawionego złudzeń chłopca, który pragnie jedynie niszczyć. Tak samo jak ja musiał od samego początku zauważyć tę nieprzeciętną inteligencję Lawa - z pewnością bardzo szybko wyobraził sobie, że przyjmując go do Rodziny i poddając wieloletniemu praniu mózgu, wyhoduje sobie wierne i użyteczne narzędzie. Takie diamenty jak Law nie trafiają się przecież na co dzień, a mój brat wartość człowieka ocenia jedynie poprzez pryzmat przydatności. Nie wątpię, że naprawdę liczył na to, że jakiś diabelski owoc uleczy chorobę chłopca z Białego Miasta, zanim nadejdzie jego ostateczny koniec.  
  
I nawet jeśli ja sam tego chciałem, to jednocześnie przez dwa lata pragnąłem, by Law odszedł. Miałem nadzieję, że zrozumie, że to nie w Rodzinie jest jego miejsce, i zostawi Doffy'ego. Oczywiście były to próżne życzenia. Gdzie miał iść? Jaką motywacją się kierować? Wiedział, że zostały mu trzy lata, dwa lata, rok... Wiedział, że dla całego świata jest potworem. Wiedział, że jego życie nie ma już sensu. (A kiedy o tym myślę, serce mi się ściska, bo żadne dziecko nie powinno czuć w taki sposób). W Rodzinie miał swoje miejsce i mógł robić to, co chciał. Przez dwa lata musiałem patrzeć na to, jak pozornie upodabnia się do gangsterów, z którymi przebywał na co dzień... jak ta genialna istota, która mogłaby zostać wspaniałym lekarzem i ratować istnienia, brudzi sobie ręce i duszę bezmyślnym zabijaniem. Czasem jednak w jego oczach widziałem blask, którego na próżno było szukać u pozostałych - a czasem także zdumienie i wstręt, jakby właśnie zorientował się, w jakiej kloace się znalazł, i zupełnie nie miał pojęcia dlaczego. Obserwowałem go cały czas, nie mogąc w żaden sposób mu pomóc, bo wiązała mnie moja misja.  
  
Wiem od dawna, że zagubione dzieci czasem potrzebują tylko tego, by ktoś wyciągnął do nich przyjaźnie dłoń - jednak nie odważyłem się na to. Tak naprawdę powinienem był zabrać Lawa stamtąd już znacznie wcześniej, ale dawałem priorytet swojemu zadaniu. Minęły cholerne dwa lata, zanim zrozumiałem, że nie mogę sobie wyobrażać ratowania świata, jeśli nie jestem w stanie pomóc jednemu dziecku, które cierpi na moich oczach. Może w ogóle bym tego nie pojął, gdyby wtedy nie zdradził swojego prawdziwego imienia. Teraz wiem, że D nie było tak naprawdę żadnym powodem, a jedynie bodźcem do działania. Wtedy, pół roku temu, byłem przekonany, że Law musi żyć, by Doffy nie mógł zatriumfować - teraz wiem, że musi żyć dla samego siebie. Zrobię wszystko, by mu to umożliwić.  
  
D nie ma znaczenia - jednak gdybym się o nim nie dowiedział, wciąż tkwilibyśmy obaj u boku Doffy'ego, w perspektywie mając jedynie własną zagładę. Ta podróż to od samego początku jedno wielkie szaleństwo - ale u jego krańca czeka nas radość. Nie, ta radość już nas znalazła, bo nawet jeśli Lawa wciąż wiąże wizja śmierci, a mnie służba, to na swój sposób jesteśmy wolni. Ta wolność jest pewną iluzją, tymczasową ułudą... ale kiedy znajdujemy się na morzu, w zasięgu wzroku mając jedynie fale aż po horyzont, chmury nad głową i przelatujące mewy, wówczas możemy choć na chwilę zapomnieć o tym wszystkim, co czeka na lądzie. Takie tymczasowe oderwanie od rzeczywistości nie jest złe.  
  
Cel naszej wyprawy wciąż pozostaje nieuchwytny, ale te sześć miesięcy już i tak przyniosły nam... przyniosły _mi_ nieporównywalnie więcej niż poprzednie lata. Law być może rzeczywiście uważa, że dzieje się mu tylko krzywda (ale dzisiaj nazwał mnie "Cora-san", więc nie może mnie nienawidzić...?!), lecz ja nie zamieniłbym tego półrocza na nic. Prawdę powiedziawszy wciąż jest mi ciężko ogarnąć, jak wiele dała mi obecność tego chłopca - i wciąż daje. Kiedy porwałem go na tę wyprawę, kierowałem się i strachem o samego siebie, i współczuciem wobec niego, i chęcią pomocy, i pragnieniem sprzeciwienia się wyrokom przeznaczenia. Postanowiłem znaleźć lek na jego chorobę, bo wszystko w moim wnętrzu mówiło, że tak należy zrobić, zaś moja jedyna zaleta - uparte trzymanie się nadziei - kazały szukać ratunku. Nie mogę też zaprzeczyć, że widziałem w nim samego siebie sprzed lat -mimo że jesteśmy tak różni, nasze historie są nieprzyjemnie do siebie podobne: obaj zostaliśmy pozbawieni wszystkiego i porzuceni na pastwę złego świata. Jednak w świecie jest też dobro, które należy przekazywać dalej - tak samo jak zostałem ocalony przez Sengoku-san, tak samo pragnę ocalić Lawa.  
  
Wydawało mi się w każdym razie, że to ja będę dawał, a on przyjmował - mniej lub bardziej chętnie - a tymczasem po sześciu miesiącach wiem dobrze, że nawet nie chcę sobie wyobrażać naszego rozstania... zaś myśl o powrocie do tego, co było wcześniej, napełnia mnie otwartą odrazą. Nie, jestem już prawie pewny, że po tym wszystkim nie będzie powrotu ani do Doffy'ego, ani do Marynarki... ale nie ma sensu zastanawiać się nad przyszłości. Na dziś dzień pragnę tylko dwóch rzeczy: uzdrowienia dla Lawa i kontynuowania tej podróży - naszej podróży we dwóch. Mogę mieć do losu żal o wiele rzeczy, ale za spotkanie Trafalgara D. Watera Lawa jestem prawdziwie wdzięczny. Łapię się na tym, że pytam samego siebie, jak udało mi się przetrwać wcześniejsze lata i pozostać przy zdrowych zmysłach. Kiedy ogarnia mnie wybitnie natchniony nastrój, mam wrażenie, że całe moje życie zmierzało do tego spotkania - wyjątkowo głupie, prawda? Głupie... i nie mogę się nie uśmiechać na tę myśl.  
  
Law dał mi towarzystwo. Dał mi prawo do głosu, śmiechu i emocji. Po kilku latach milczenia znów mogę normalnie z kimś rozmawiać - z drugim człowiekiem, który jest obok, a nie setki mil stąd, po drugiej stronie ślimakofonu. Możliwość porozumiewania się za pomocą dźwięku wydaje mi się luksusem, z którego znaczenia nie zdawałem sobie sprawy. Law pewnie uważa mnie za zupełnego idiotę przez to moje ciągłe gadanie - ale nie rozumie, co to znaczy być zmuszonym do zachowania milczenia przez całe lata. Nie mogę siedzieć cicho, skoro już nie muszę, chcę wreszcie ponownie nawiązywać kontakt głosowy z drugą osobą. Przez całe lata oddzielony byłem od innych niewidzialnym murem - i nawet jeśli w Rodzinie nie było tak naprawdę nikogo, z kim miałbym ochotę rozmawiać, to poczucie wyobcowania czasami niemal mnie przygniatało. Nawet jeśli dla mojej sekretnej misji zdolność zachowania milczenia miała kluczowe znaczenie, to potrzeba odpowiedzenia drugiemu człowiekowi, udzielenia komentarza albo zapytania o coś w którymś momencie osiągnęła wręcz status prawdziwego marzenia.  
  
Teraz, kiedy mogę mówić, gadam nieustannie, żartuję, zdarza mi się nawet śpiewać. Od czasu do czasu udaje mi się wciągnąć Lawa w rozmowę, często i w kłótnię, która choć na chwilę pomoże mu wydobyć się z przygnębienia. Lawa - mimo jego opanowania, tak nienaturalnego dla dwunastolatka - w pewnych sytuacjach czy pod wpływem pewnych bodźców bardzo łatwo jest sprowokować do gwałtownej reakcji. Biorąc zaś pod uwagę jego niebywały intelekt, jego odzywki są ostre, a komentarze uszczypliwe, i to też jest wspaniałe (nawet jeśli każda krytyka skierowana na mnie wbija się niczym strzała prosto w moje głupie serce). Najbardziej się cieszę, kiedy udaje mi się zmusić go do zupełnie szczerej, impulsywnej odpowiedzi - nie wypracowanej i chłodnej opinii, które być może na co dzień przyjmuje za swoje. Te chwile, w których Law bezwiednie zrzuca maskę dorosłego i na powrót staje się dwunastoletnim chłopcem, są mi wyjątkowo drogie i skracają dystans między nami dwoma.  
  
Law dał mi też możliwość, by okazywać emocje... nie, by po prostu być sobą. W Rodzinie jestem Corazonem - roztargnionym idiotą i antyspołecznym niemową, okrutnym durniem za maską klauna i za wymalowanym upiornym uśmiechem. Gram swoją rolę tak dobrze, że nawet mój rodzony brat uznał ją za prawdę - odkąd "wróciłem" do Rodziny, nigdy nie nazwał mnie moim prawdziwym imieniem; jestem dla niego jedynie Corazonem. Corazon jest oderwany od rzeczywistości i ma swój świat, spełnia swoje zadania niczym maszyna, a w wolnym czasie zajmuje się dręczeniem dzieciaków oraz uszkadzaniem się na najróżniejsze sposoby. Nikt nie wie, co dzieje się w jego głowie - ale czy Corazon ma w ogóle jakiś umysł? Nikt nie wie, co dzieje się w jego duszy - ale czy Corazon ma w ogóle jakieś serce? Nikt nie widział Corazona płaczącego. Nikt nie słyszał Corazona śmiejącego się. Nawet jeśli Corazon jest rodzonym bratem Doflamingo, nawet jeśli tak jak inni je i pije, pali i śpi, robi sobie krzywdę i krwawi, to Corazon tak naprawdę nie jest człowiekiem - jest po prostu Corazonem Rodziny Donquixote. Nie mam wątpliwości, że tak mnie widzą wszyscy bandyci mojego brata - i tak właśnie powinno być.  
  
Z Lawem jestem bardziej sobą, niż byłem przez całe lata... choć, przyznaję, obecnie jestem kimś innym, niż dawniej. Trochę Corazon, trochę (od dzisiaj!) Cora-san, trochę Rosinante, trochę komandor marynarki. Trudno mi opisać samego siebie - to, czym uczyniło mnie życie - i chyba łatwiej będzie wskazać na to, co mną kieruje: poczucie sprawiedliwości, lojalność wobec Sengoku-san, pragnienie powstrzymania zła (a zatem Doffy'ego) i chęć pomocy Lawowi. W ostatnich miesiącach to ostatnie przesłoniło całą resztę. Nieszczęście Lawa sprawia mi cierpienie, które tylko nasila się poprzez świadomość, jak bardzo cierpieć musi on sam. Płaczę nad nim, dodaję otuchy, przekonuję do walki o życie. Współczuję mu i bezsensownie chcę podzielić jego ból, by choć trochę go odciążyć. Dałbym się pokroić, gdyby miało mu to przynieść ulgę. A jednocześnie czuję gniew na tych bezmyślnych ludzi, którzy obwołują go potworem i odrzucają. Czuję wściekłość i nieopanowaną furię niszczenia, gdy doprowadzają go do łez swoim strachem i bezdusznym potępieniem. Szpitale mają zraszacze, więc pacjentom nie mogła się stać żadna krzywda, ale ci dranie, którzy nazywają się lekarzami, będą potrzebowali bardzo długiej rehabilitacji - i myśl o tym nie wywołuje u mnie najmniejszych wyrzutów sumienia. Czasem bezsilnością napawa mnie świadomość, że nie mogę dla Lawa zrobić nic poza szukaniem dla niego ratunku, że nie mogę mu dać nic poza swoją obecnością. Jestem więc i jedynie śmieję się do niego (bo śmiech to najlepsze lekarstwo), i mam nadzieję, że kiedyś uśmiechnie się w odpowiedzi. No, na pewno się uśmiechnie - kiedy znajdziemy wreszcie lekarstwo, kiedy wyzdrowieje. Wyobrażam sobie ten jego uśmiech - taki szczery, prawdziwy uśmiech, nie ten chłodny grymas wyższości - i robi mi się tak błogo, że muszę powstrzymywać łzy. Po całych latach nieokazywania emocji nawet płacz wydaje mi się prawdziwym zbytkiem; przypomina mi i wzmacnia poczucie, że też jestem człowiekiem.  
  
Nawet jeśli przyczyna naszej podróży - naszej koegzystencji - nie jest radosna, to obecność Lawa napełnia mnie nierozumnym szczęściem. Jestem nim zachwycony, cieszę się, będąc z nim, i jestem gotów zrobić dla niego wszystko. Jest pierwszym człowiekiem w moim życiu, który sprawia, że tak się czuję, i po prawdzie wciąż ciężko mi to pojąć. Spotkałem dotąd wielu ludzi - ważnych dla mnie ludzi - jednak relacje z nimi bledną wobec tego huraganu, w którym obecnie się znajduję. Kochałem moich rodziców, ale nie mogłem dla nich nic zrobić. Podziwiałem mojego brata, ale poszedł drogą, którą nie mogłem za nim podążyć. Szanuję Sengoku-san, bo zwrócił mi moje życie i dał mi miejsce, dał mi sens i misję - jest kimś, wobec kogo mam ogromny dług wdzięczności. Zawarłem w marynarce kilka przyjaźni i wiem, że mogę na tych ludziach polegać. Cieszyłem się powodzeniem wśród żeńskiej części jednostki i przez jakiś czas spotykałem się z pewną dziewczyną, choć znajomość skończyła się, zanim do czegokolwiek doszło. Wszystkie te związki miały znaczenie i zachowuję je w pamięci i w sercu - ale wszystkie mieściły się w ustalonych normach, w narzuconych granicach sytuacji i oczekiwań. Każdy kocha swoją rodzinę. Każdy szanuje przyjaciół i jest lojalny wobec ludzi, którzy go ocalili. Każdy odczuwa sympatię wobec swojej pierwszej miłości.  
  
Każdy jest w stanie przerwać misję, porzucić lojalność i wystąpić przeciw prawu dla małego chłopca z wyrokiem śmierci...? Zrobiłbym to bez najmniejszego wahania. _Zrobię_ to bez wahania. Kiedy już zdobędziemy lekarstwo dla Lawa i wyleczymy go z choroby, to choćbyśmy stali się ściganymi przez cały świat przestępcami, nie będę tego żałował. Chcę być dla Lawa bratem, ojcem i aniołem stróżem, i wszystkim, czego zapragnie. Wniósł w moje życie światło, wypełnił moją samotność obecnością, nadał poczynaniom prawdziwy sens. Dodał mi sił i motywacji. Kiedy z nim jestem, mam poczucie, że nawet ktoś tak bezwartościowy jak ja może dokonać czegoś dobrego.  
  
Mimo to wciąż go okłamuję. Im dłużej jesteśmy w tej podróży, tym bardziej obawiam się odrzucenia, które by niewątpliwie nastąpiło, gdyby dowiedział się, komu tak naprawdę służę. Mały Law, który tak wiele wycierpiał za sprawą Rządu Światowego, nie jest w stanie przebaczyć tych krzywd. Jego nienawiść do Marynarki jest zupełnie zrozumiała... a ja egoistycznie nie chcę, żeby mnie nienawidził. Już wystarczająco mnie nie znosi za to, że porwałem go w tę podróż i zmusiłem, by raz po raz przypominał sobie piekło Flevance podczas wizyt lekarskich. Gdyby wiedział, kim naprawdę jest Donquixote Rosinante, z całą pewnością nie chciałby mnie więcej znać, a ja tak bardzo pragnę, żeby myślał o mnie jak najlepiej. Jednak... nazwał mnie dzisiaj "Cora-san", a to musi być dobry znak...! Odrobinę pociesza mnie obietnica, którą złożyłem samemu sobie, że kiedyś, kiedy prawda nie będzie już w stanie nas podzielić, powiem mu o wszystkim. Wyznam mu to!  
  
Chcę mu powiedzieć tak wiele rzeczy, ale na razie wystarczy uśmiech. Law, nikt inny, czyni mnie szczęśliwym, sprawia, że mimo całej tragedii wciąż jestem w stanie się śmiać... Nie, to właśnie jego obecność napełnia mnie taką radością, że śmiech przychodzi sam z siebie. Śmieję się więc jak zupełny wariat, mając nadzieję, że kiedyś - wkrótce - śmiech ten przebije wszystkie bariery wzniesione wokół zranionego serca i przekaże to, czego nie odważam się jeszcze wyznać słowami.  
  
Wyruszyliśmy, by znaleźć remedium na jego chorobę cielesną. Po pół roku wciąż mamy puste ręce i może wydawać się, że nic się nie zmieniło... jednak dzisiejsze "Cora-san" utwierdza mnie w przekonaniu, że proces leczenia duszy już przyniósł większe efekty, niż mogłem się kiedykolwiek spodziewać. Lek na syndrom bursztynołowiu też znajdziemy, ale Law zostanie prawdziwie ocalony dopiero wtedy, kiedy uzdrowione zostanie jego serce. O to jestem jednak dziwnie spokojny, bo jeśli jest tego w stanie dokonać moja miłość, to... zwycięstwo mamy tak naprawdę w kieszeni.  
  
Tej miłości jest przecież tyle, że wystarczyłoby na więcej niż jedno życie.


End file.
